


a gift of love

by eikazu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikazu/pseuds/eikazu
Summary: His crush was nothing new amongst the regulars and it was well known. Gakuto would mercilessly tease him about it. Atobe would give him The Look of Why Aren’t You Together Already?  Kabaji would nod like a wise sage and agree with  Atobe saying “Usu”.Yuushi would try to give him love advice from teen girl magazines he read and Hiyoshi’s would throw snarky remarks about his lackluster love life.  Then the whole team would end up arguing about him and Shishido about who would confess first and place bets. Choutarou died inside while this all happened. The usual really.





	a gift of love

**Author's Note:**

> Whew i made it just in time for Choutarou's birthday! c:  
> Happy birthday precious son.  
> It's my first time writing for the Prince of Tennis but please enjoy!!  
> It's unbetaed :')  
> Feedback is also greatly appreciated.

Tennis practice had long ago finished for the Hyotei regulars and it was just Shishido Ryo and Choutarou Ootori left alone in the massive tennis change room.  
There was a quiet and comfortable silence between the two doubles partners as they changed back into their school uniform. 

“Here Choutarou, Happy Birthday!” said Shishido suddenly holding out a pink-wrapped-heart–shaped box of chocolates and a silver slim wrapped package.  
Choutarou’s face becomes a nice shade of pink like the box of chocolates that Shishido is holding out.

“Thank you Shishido-san!” said Choutarou shyly taking the gifts from Shishido.  
“Open the silver one first” said Shishido grinning widely.  
Choutarou ripped open the silver wrapping to reavel a while slim box. He took off the lid and gasped loudly.  
He had been meaning to get one for ages but he never got around to getting it.  
Choutarou could feel tears welling in eyes.

“Thank you so much Shishido-san. I’m going to treasure it” said Choutarou grinning and holding the violin bow to his chest.  
Shishido grinned wickedly before patting Choutarou on the back. Choutarou smiled back.  
Just as Choutarou was about to tear open the chocolates Shishido coughed loudly.

“It’s okay Choutarou I want you to enjoy them later” said Shishido fiddling with his cap and blushing.  
“Oh! Okay Shishsido” said Chouatru and stuffing the chocolates into his bag.  
“Anyway see ya at pratice tomorrow Choutarou” said Shishido picking up his school and tennis equipment while holding the change room door open.  
“Bye Shishido-san” said Choutarou 

Shishido Ryo never failed to make him smile as always.  
Shishido put his hands in the pockets of his school uniform and exited the change room whistling happily. 

The violin bow probably seemed so insignificant and most likely meant little to Shishido Ryo as he always gave small gifts to Choutarou without a second thought.  
Choutarou left the Hyotei change room finally and locked the doors. With this done he began the long walk home.  
He took out the chocolates from his bag and tore off the pink wrapping of the heart-shaped chocolates and of course it was his favourite chocolate brand. Shishido knew him so well. 

Choutarou popped a hazelnut praline ganache into his mouth. He could taste the bitter smooth coating of the dark chocolate and the melt-in-your-mouth sweet caramelized sugar and reminding him of a certain someone. It tasted heavenly divine and his mouth watered for more. 

However as he was passing a public tennis court his reverie was interrupted by two Seigaku morons. 

“VIPER!!!” yelled Takeshi Momoshiro growling while shoving his face in front of Kaoru Kaidoh. Their foreheads were touching. The two teammates were both panting locked in a glaring battle that lasted for a few seconds before Momoshiro pulled away and took a huge sip of water from his huge drink bottle.. Momoshiro wiped sweat from his brow with his towel. 

“Fshhhh” huffed Kaidoh crossing over his arms over his chest glancing the other way. 

And were those even human?  
The human corpses lay on the tennis court and were that ghosts leaving the dead bodies? 

Choutarou shivered. He wouldn’t want to have Momoshiro and Kaidoh as his enemies.  
Seigaku Gakuen are absolute monsters. How terrifying the doubles pair were.  
Choutarou walked faster hoping the two Seigaku regulars wouldn’t notice him.  
Momoshiro and Kaidoh were arguing once again they were so focused on each other they didn’t notice the tall Hyotei regular going past their tennis warzone. 

Choutarou breathed a sigh of relief when he unlocked the door.  
He quickly took off his school shoes and walked further into the house. 

“I'm home!” said Choutarou.  
He was greeted with silence and the family cat meowing.  
Ah right.  
His whole family had gone out as he had forgotten in his panic while getting away from the Seigaku regulars.  
He slid down one knee the cat purred happily as he stroked her behind the ears. He went into the kitchen and got out the cat food. 

“Come here Ail! You’re a good girl aren’t you?” said Choutarou. The cat trod silently to where Choutarou was and he started pouring out the cat food.  
Ai purred delightfully as she ate the cat food. With that done Choutarou could feel exhaustion creeping in as he went into his room and lay on his bed hugging his pillow his chest.  
He had received a violin bow from Shishido and it made him giddy that he wanted to scream out his lungs at the world. 

Shishido Ryo had plenty of guts, a fiery temper to boot and put so much of effort into everything he did for tennis and for Hyotei. Choutarou was in love with everything about Shishido – his little habits like when his face always became rosy red and scratching his nose when he was embarrassed about something.  
Choutarou blushed a deep red thinking of Shishido laying on his belly while holding his pillow to his chest. He wanted him so badly. Was it worth it to sacrifice their comfortable friendship over something as fickle and fleeting as love? 

His crush was nothing new amongst the regulars and it was well known. Gakuto would mercilessly tease him about it. Atobe would give him The Look of Why Aren’t You Together Already? Kabaji would nod like a wise sage and agree with Atobe saying “Usu”.  
Yuushi would try to give him love advice from teen girl magazines he read and Hiyoshi’s would throw snarky remarks about his lackluster love life. Then the whole team would end up arguing about him and Shishido about who would confess first and place bets. Choutarou died inside while this all happened. The usual really. 

It was pathetic really. Life really wasn’t fair to Choutarou he was in love with his doubles partner and best friend. Choutarou huffed as he sat on his bed still hugging the pillow and brushed away a strand of silver hair that had gotten into his eye.  
Choutarou lay down in his bed and could feel himself drifting to sleep uneasily.  
Soon the months passed by and then it was March.  
Choutarou knew he was overthinking but he hadn’t found a perfect white day gift for Shishido yet. He had tried browsing at fancy stores in his neighbourhood with no success. It was either gifts that were not to Shishido’s tastes or just plain useless.  
At tennis practice, Chouatrou was practicing his scud serve as Shishido had called up that he couldn’t make it tennis practice. It made Choutarou worried. 

Atobe Keigo came over smirking like a peacock fluffing out its feather’s unruffled by Choutarou’s intimidating height.  
“C-Captain!” said Choutarou straightening up and snapping out of his thoughts, he would be so focused on tennis practice but he had been so stressed lately. The other Hyotei regulars paused from practice to focus on the exchange between Choutarou and Atobe. What on earth was Atobe planning?  
Atobe put a finger on his chin deep in thought and stared at Choutarou.  
Choutarou looked around nervously and could feel beads of sweat beginning to form.  
“This is my advice for you my dear kouhai” smirked Atobe. It was almost like Atobe was peering into his very soul. Choutarou gulped.  
“Yes Captain?” said Choutarou nervously twiddling his fingers  
The atmosphere was filled with static. Someone gasped out loud.  
Who was that? Choutarou didn’t know. But he was hanging onto Atobe’s every word.  
“Everything will work out just fine. Just believe in yourself” said Atobe lightly patting Choutarou on the back before sauntering away as though nothing had happened.  
Well that comforting to know and very Atobe-cryptic?  
Choutarou was still frozen with shock while the other Hyotei regulars who had been watching went back to practice as though Atobe didn’t disrupt practice to give his kouhai advice. 

Atobe Keigo was a literal storm and with brought thunder and lightning. But he was kind and brought a soothing rain after the hectic storm  
That’s why Choutarou greatly respected and admired him. 

Choutarou could feel the panic starting to set in as it was the night before the 14th of March. He could feel himself falling into a depressive mood as he stroked the family cat on his lap.  
Then it suddenly dawned on him as he thought about Atobe’s advice sitting up so suddenly the cat yelped and jumped off his lap.  
“Sorry Ai” said Choutarou getting off his bed and stroking the cat’s back. Ai purred happily at being stroked in her favourite spot. 

It was a risky idea but he was determined to give Shishido the best White Day gift ever.  
He found his phone and fumbled with it almost dropping it.  
Stay calm. He chided himself. Everything will be fine. Choutarou was actually starting to believe in the Atobe’s advice.  
“Shishido-san could you please meet me tomorrow at the tennis courts at 5 am? I have something I need to talk about” said Choutarou  
“Sure Choutarou” breathed Shishido into the receiver.  
“Good night Shishido-san”  
“Goodnight Choutarou”  
In his haste for his plan, he had forgotten to ask if Shishido was alright.  
Tomorrow. He berated himself and was lulled to sleep easily. 

“Sorry I’m late Shishido-san!” panted Choutarou running up to Shishido. Shishido was sipping milk.  
“Its fine Choutarou,” said Shishido winking at him. Choutarou grinned back.  
“Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” said Shishido  
It was now or never. Choutarou breathed in slowly. Shishido waited in anticipation.  
“I…”  
“I?  
“I-I love you Shishido-san” burst out Choutarou blushing vividly and gripping one of his arms and looking away.  
Suddenly Shishido was holding him closely.  
He’s so warm and nice. I could stay here like this forever thought Choutarou.  
Choutarou could feel himself melting into Shishido’s bear hug.  
“I know Choutarou” breathed Shishido tickling the hairs on his neck.  
This was a response Choutarou was not expecting.  
“How Shishido?” confusedly said Choutarou.  
“Idiot. I’ve known all along” said Shishido holding him tightly and burying his face into his neck.  
Everything made sense now. 

Him. It was himself all along that had never realized. He was so stupid and oblivious. How could he not have known the signs? It had been there all along.  
Shishido walking home with him when it got late after tennis practice. Shishido turning up to the music room when Choutarou was practicing for a piano recital and forcing him to eat by bringing his favourite food. Being invited to eat dinner with Shishido’s family. Their late night calls together before a tournament and drifting off to sleep to Shishido’s snores. 

Choutarou kissed Shishido’s temple. Shishido was his. Mine.  
“Hey don’t get mushy on me Choutarou,” said Shishido.  
Choutarou wanted to scream and cry. He was feeling too many emotions at once and didn’t know which to focus on first. By now they had let go from the hug and were holding hands. 

“Also you’re the best White day gift I could ever receive” nudged Shishido.  
A lone tear slid down before becoming many and Choutarou was crying.  
Choutarou literally jumped onto Shishido’s chest and they both went with an OOMPH on the ground.  
Choutarou wracked a sob as Shishido held him close to his chest while nuzzling his hair. The two lay together on the ground as Choutarou wept.  
Bright golden rays shone on the two figures bathing them both in a golden halo. A new day had just begun

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about hyotei and tenipuri on [tumblr](http://tanume.tumblr.com/)  
> and [twitter ](https://twitter.com/ishvals)


End file.
